If $5a + 9b + 3c = -2$ and $4x + 5y + z = 4$, what is $9c + 2z + 8x + 10y + 15a + 27b$ ?
$= 15a + 27b + 9c + 8x + 10y + 2z$ $= (3) \cdot (5a + 9b + 3c) + (2) \cdot (4x + 5y + z)$ $= (3) \cdot (-2) + (2) \cdot (4)$ $= -6 + 8$ $= 2$